What A Life
by Goldenblue
Summary: Please R&R! Marianne is different from the
1. Prologue

~~~ This story is about a girl who is part of the X-Men and stays invisible until the end of chapter two. Chapter one goes right into her observing! Reading the prologue is very important for this story! ~~~  
  
Prologue I AM I am somewhere you're not, I am somewhere where you are, I am somewhere near, I am somewhere far. I am somewhere over here, I am somewhere over there.  
  
I am something you can't see I am something you can't touch I am something you can never be.  
  
I am all alone But in a crowded room, Even if I moan, You wouldn't see me, But would you care?  
  
I find myself alone all the time. I am with people who don't even know I exist. I am like a poltergeist or a ghost. Invisible, if it wasn't for Professor Xavior, no one would know I exist. He can talk to me through Telepathy but otherwise, I don't get to communicate. I have found many people of X-Men in their worst times. I haven't a clue, but that is just how it seems to go. I think I will write down all I have seen. I will write down all I have heard. It is better to let things out than keep them to yourself. Right? Or, do you simply let them float around in your mind? I can only hope people will understand! 


	2. Chapter 1: Bobby

~~!WARNING!~~ The passage below about Bobby is manly based on the evolution series but contains slashes! His character is more childish than he is often depicted. Some of the slashes may upset you! Because of this, he acts much more feminine and girlish!  
  
ONCE IN A WHILE Once in a while a boy is special, Once in a while a boy is cute, Once in a while your heart is in a lull, Once in a while he steals your heart, Once in a while he leaves And breaks you a part.  
  
But, once in a while, He is more than special, He makes you go the whole darn mile, An d once in a while, You are a boy too.  
  
I am a bit odd, I should say! I am a bit different. So as not to go into detail, I shall tell you that when you are invisible, you snoop and observe a lot! The day Pyro left the X-men, Bobby was never the same. The queerness of it all began when Kitty Rogue, Amara, Tabatha, Jubilee, Rahne, and Syrin were watching Pirates of the Caribbean. "He is so hot!" Amara proclaimed plopping down in front of the TV while it was zoomed in on Orlando Bloom. "Move!" Syren screamed making them cover their ears. Tabby pressed pause on the remote. "There!" she exclaimed. Kitty sighed. "Lance is still hotter, though!" she said although it sounded like she was being sarcastic. "Doesn't matter! Y'all will get 'em when I am done with 'em!" Rogue laughed, her I pronounced ah. Suddenly, Bobby ran into the room, hopping onto the couch right in between Rogue and Tabby. "Rogue, you would just kill him," Bobby said, "he would much rather be with me!" And so that was just the obfuscated beginning! There was also Sam. Now maybe it seems that they truly liked each other and we can't be sure but if it wasn't for that piggyback ride and another incident, I don't think anyone would know how much Bobby really does. Sam got extremely tired of his blond hair. It was so boring that he didn't know what to make his hair color. He took a bottle of dye that would make his hair red. It was so cheap that when he was done, it was a dark brown. Looking very much like Lance, that was who Kitty mistook him for. "Oh Lance!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Lance had already left for the brotherhood yet again. And Kitty, she missed him. Miss, or should I say "Mister", priss, Bobby, marched over, ripping her off of Sam. "That would be MY man!" he proclaimed, hands on his hips. Do you think this has gotten a little too queer? Well, it gets a little queerer! Now, personally, I have learned from Pietro that drugs are your best friends if your father is rejecting you. He must have been really high! Bobby was sent on a dare to the brotherhood, but when he got there, he forgot what it was. Right then, Pietro came in, creating a wind, blowing Todd's papers off the table. Bobby gaped at him, his mouth wide open. "Wow!" Bobby proclaimed like a toddler does when they see a cartoon on a TV. "How do you go so fast? Do the girls even remember when you are... well... you know..." Pietro raised an eyebrow, widening a blood-shot eye. "I can show you if you want!" I am sorry! I can see your face. You probably dislike me for who thought cute, lil Iceman would be quite gay or that Pietro would be that way. It happened and that is all I have to say. Rogue felt very sorry for Bobby. She invited him to a sleepover to try to make up for the hurt he suffered. That night Bobby brought manicure, nail polish, makeup, and hair supplies. All of the high school girls of the X- men crew were there. They looked up at him astounded. "Bobby?" Rogue asked. "Are ya feelin' okay?" Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Of course I am okay! I brought all this stuff because I have this new hair style that I want to try but if you haven't noticed, my hair isn't long enough!" Funny enough, after much discussion, they actually became okay with the fact that he actually came and let him do their hair. Kitty liked hers very much so. Bobby became so happy from that one night! Well, Kitty had become a quite good friend of Bobby despite his gayness. She actually took him to the mall to pick out a dress for her. He actually had a wonderful sense of style. Bobby helped her pick out a lovely light pink dress with dark pink hearts and matching pinks shoes and stylish hat. The next day, though, she couldn't find it. Kitty rushed to Bobby's room, but he wasn't there! Searching franticly, she found herself in front of the front doors. A girl burst through. She wore the same dress that Kitty had bought the day before. The girl's hair was a little too straight and fine to Kitty. "Hi," The girl said, "My name is Bobby-" Everyone began to look at her. Sam took a step closer. "-ella." She finished. Well, Sam went to the girl full force and well, asked her on a date. It was Bobby. He made such a good-looking girl as scary as it was! After much primping, he went with Sam to have a wonderful fancy dinner. The food was just as wonderful as the restaurant. Bobby became very annoyed though. Sam didn't talk about him, just wanted to talk about himself, Sam. He threw off the wig and took Sam by surprise. "How dare you!" he exclaimed. "You left me for... ah... me!" That was a very upsetting moment and of course he had to explain to Kitty so word went around the school all about it. Kurt, oh don't get me started! Bobby and him might as well be made for each other! Of course, Kurt had to finish raping Evan and Sam first, but I will come back to him! Let me rewind first! Bobby realized a long time ago he couldn't be with Pyro so he turned to Rogue whose life was just as depressing. Soon, though, she left him for Gambit and then left him for another! Well, anyway, Gambit lost his mind and found comfort in Bobby. You would not believe how many of us are so sorry for what Gambit has to live with for the rest of his life! I feel sorry for Bobby because I think he actually loved Gambit. "Don't leave me!" Bobby sobbed, clinging onto Gambit's foot. Gambit was leaving for therapy, to a center that could mentally rehabilitate him. He dragged him all the way through the gardens and to the gate before Bobby let go. Bobby sat for days in the kitchen eating ice cream and sleeping. Thanks to the ravings and physical abuse, only Logan made it into the kitchen, which was only for a beer! Scott, well, he made it in too! I hoped not to embarrass him but then again, it is Bobby's fault. Bobby had let down his guard in his most somber state. Scott got in to get everyone pizza from the fridge. Bobby saw a spider and leaped behind Scott, holding on in this deformed hug-like way. Poor Scott! He simply thought Bobby was scared, not also lonely! Well, Bobby did meet Pyro again. The "dark side" really messed him up! Bobby and Pyro met in Bobby's room as Xavior, sorry- Professor Xavior- has had a hard time refusing to let the "bad guys" in. Pyro wanted to go joyriding and vandalize the subway. Bobby heard something quite different. "I'm ready!" Pyro exclaimed. "Just a second!" Bobby called from the bathroom. Pietro, Todd, Lance, and Blob walked in behind him as Bobby began to sing "Oh Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." They shrugged, but you should have seen Bobby! He was dancing and everything! Inside his head he was saying, "tonight is the night!" You know what is sad about Bobby? It is that he always ends up alone! Well, soon Christmas passed with everyone except Kurt hiding the mistletoe, and it became Valentine's Day. Bobby was pretty lonely. Gambit was in therapy and Sam was on a cruise with his parents. A new recruit found Bobby following him. Roberto, or Forge, had a thing for mechanics. Desperate, Bobby found himself attracted to this younger guy. Bobby found his courage and approached Roberto. "Ah, Roberto?" Bobby stuttered nervously. "C-can you f-fix my-y computer?" Roberto nodded. "I'll have it fixed in a jiffy!" he exclaimed. Well, Roberto entered Bobby's dorm that had been decorated with the help of Kitty. It had pink, red, and white hearts. Bobby, himself, after several sewing classes, made a heart-shaped pillow. The pillow had a flap. Under it, a picture could be inserted. A cutout cupid hung from the ceiling. Bobby flopped down onto the bed. Roberto worked for not even a minute. "Bobby, there is exactly nothing wrong with your computer!" Roberto exclaimed. To prove his point, he turned on the computer. Bobby began to bat his eyelashes. The wallpaper on his computer became visual. The background had hearts with fire designs inside them. A message ran across the top of the screen, "Forge Puts a Spark in My Life!" Bobby laid back on the bed. Roberto's eyes went as large as saucers. His mouth dropped open. He ran out the door. Bobby sat up and sobbed into his hands. About five minutes later, he heard the sounds of a low growl. Looking up, he saw Rahne crouched before him in her wolf form. Rahne said how dare him but it came out, "Growe air you!" "Huh?" he asked. She lunged at him. Screaming, Bobby huddled in the corner. Rahne transformed to normal and stood above him. "Leave Roberto alone!" she cried defensively and walked swiftly out of the room. Bobby whimpered a yes. He sighed in relief after she left. He guessed that not all his ideas were good ones. You know Bobby wasn't always gay as I mentioned at the beginning! Bobby found out about the way he was the hard way! It started when Bobby was in middle school, eighth grade to be precise, the year before he wound up with the X-Men. Bobby has always been so cute. He is also very loving. So, it was no surprise when the "most popular girl in school"- exactly as the title portrays-, Becky. She was a sweet girl and maybe that was why everyone liked her. Her blond hair, blue eyes, and other perfect features made her like a miniature Barbie. Kind and compassionate Bobby took Becky to the movies. They watched a chick- flick. He did not want to embarrass her or himself by bringing her to a sad movie where HE would probably be the one crying. Becky, very much in control of her relationships, leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was warm and welcoming. Bobby enjoyed it and kissed her back, but there was something missing. Bobby wondered if just liking being kissed was enough for a relationship or if there was something else to it. It was something that would trouble him for the next two years. After that, Becky invited him back to her place. Her parents were out of town. She told him they could have lots of fun together in different ways. Being very naive, he went with her. They rode bikes home, as they didn't drive yet. He walked into the house with her. The home was welcoming. Furniture was rather expensive looking that gave him an unsure feeling. He let that all go away when she began to kiss him again. This time his shirt came off and they found themselves up the stairs. The bed he found himself pushing her against was higher up than most beds. The canopy had no stairs either for him to lead her up. Again, he got that odd feeling. She stopped and he knew he couldn't continue this. "What is wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I need to clear some thoughts!" he said and left, shirt in hand. Once outside, the cold forced his brain to work again. He put his shirt on and just walked in a general direction. Bobby found a bar and walked in. He ordered nothing but that didn't matter, as he was under-age anyway. A girl sat next to him. "I think you need a little lovin'!" she said. Bobby started nodding but stopped. He didn't want any. That was why he escaped. The girl scooted a little closer. "Don't be all alone!" she said. Now he was frightened. The woman was quite older than him and yet hitting on him. It was wrong and he knew it. She scooted closer and after kissing him, which seemed very unwelcome, he felt an emotion stir that hadn't gone off with Becky... Days after, he found out that was a gay bar where the women are really men cross-dressing. He wondered why he had felt things with a man but not a girl. What made it even worse was that the whole school knew! Becky had followed him, wanting to make sure nothing happened to him, and also to make sure she hadn't upset him. She saw the "woman" kiss him. Now, everyone knew his mistake. Bobby tried to get over it but the anger grew. It became so ferocious that he wanted to hurt them. In his mind, Bobby hurtled fire at them and maybe that is where the obsession with fire came in. In reality, Bobby had frozen all around him. He panicked and ran. Soon, he ran into Pyro. Pyro and he became fast buddies and Logan brought them to the X-Men crew. 


	3. Chapter 2: Colossus

~~This section contains short story like events rather than short only explanatory incidents instead! It contains romance but is still rated G. If you are going for something more graphic, this doesn't offer it. Also, it is more so a story about the viewer who mentions themselves in the first person's relationship with Colossus rather than her viewing him going through humorous or embarrassing moments~~  
  
THERE WAS YOU  
  
Strong and sturdy  
  
Slick and sleek  
You are just the boy  
I like to meet.  
Around the corner  
I didn't know what I'd find.  
But there was you  
Cute and of a unique kind.  
Now I need you  
But you have gone away  
My heart went with you  
But here, I stay.  
  
Besides for Xavior, the only other person who knew I existed learned about me in the funniest way. I really have no saving purpose like all the others. It is a disappointment, truly. I can mess with water but that is about all. One day, a student did not understand his powers fully. Xavior brought him on a little "field trip" to understand. I tagged along. I have nothing to really do anyway. The Russian young man was strong and everything but I guessed it frightened him. They, or should I say we, went to a museum. I have no idea what purpose it served but it had paintings. They were beautiful and captivating even though they were just pieces of paper with things written on them. It was my first time in a place like that. A large sound went off. I jumped and being the stupid blond that I am (I know that much about me), I went to investigate. I probably should have listened when Xavior realized I was there and told me to stay put, but I couldn't think of any reason not to go. You realize I wasn't really thinking at all! Well, maybe I was thinking! I'm not one who wants to be saved. It is more of that I want to be acknowledged or to be the savior of somebody. So I guess I just wasn't thinking rationally. Well, he sent Colossus, the student with him, after me in the general direction. I guess Xavior could feel like a pulse from my thoughts or something. Maybe they could hear my footsteps. I honestly don't know. The building next door have burst in flames, I figured out as I slung the doors open. Screams erupted from up the stairs. That was when I realized it was an apartment building. Colossus swung his arms right next to me. I had been leaning on the door, leaving it ajar. Xavior probably told him I was invisible so he didn't think the door being open was a natural phenomenon. Rushing away, I ran towards the building. I laughed as, looking back, I saw him wondering where I was going. Apparently that alerted him and he ran in my direction. Once inside, I forgot about him as the realization that I was in a burning building came into play. I found I was in a lobby. A potted plant burned in the corner and the door to the stairs collapsed from the flames. From sounds erupting, I could tell some people were stuck in the elevator. I tried to pry it open. Being weak does not help at all! I don't think it ever will help me. I grabbed a metal pipe that had fallen and used it as a crowbar. It was quite hot but a wave of water from my hands, which I did not summon, washed over it. The end I held began to cool while part of it sizzled. I managed to jar it open. The sight I saw was horrifying! The people who had been in the elevator had died from the deadly flames. Those flames burst forth. It hurt and didn't help at all. Wincing, I leaned forward the person closest to me made my heart stop. It was my mother! Water burst forth. It seems only to do that when I am in danger, not others! Everything and, I think, myself burned. I passed out but not before I was in another's arms. It was a freezing cold being that shimmered... When I woke up, Xavior was there with me in a room. I knew it was in the "X- Men Base", as I called it, but I didn't know where, considering the room looked like a hospital room. Colossus also stood nearby. I could not help but laugh. I could only imagine how weird this was for him to see the impressions on the bed showing a person was there but not being able to see them. How I imagined it was rather humorous to me. "How are you feeling, Marianne?" Xavior asked me. I nodded before remembering I was invisible. "Fine," I said finally. He nodded. "I don't want you to leave this building. You need to stay here!" he told me folding his hands. There went all my adventures and my chances to go home. It didn't really matter anyway! I had lost my mom and didn't even know who my dad was. Well, that is just my opening! From it, he became one of the people I observed. Mostly, it was from being unsure about the fire incident, but still! I find it amazing from how far away some of the recruits come from! He's from Russia, Kurt is from Germany, and Pyro is from Australia. Yet, realize how cute his accent is. Well, then again, I love accents so I guess I can't really say anything! School is one big disappointment. I can't do anything or get the teacher to clarify anything; but then again, I don't get punished for skipping! School is like a battleground for Colossus and his foes. Apparently, it isn't bad for him! He is like "defender of the weak"... and the poor... Anyway, he is very defensive of Syren, who is short for her age. I don't really know how tall I am but I would like to believe I am taller than most people are. They might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend! Ha! So funny... Sorry, well, anyway, he felt that every bully was a harm to everyone. Colossus, or Peter, always was in trouble with the school. HE was called a bully for picking on the bullies. Colossus walked into the school building. People all around him either gathered in-groups or opened their lockers. With one hand, he held his backpack over his shoulder. The other hung at his side. Amazingly, Syren wasn't there. She was sick. He was all alone and some people noticed. A couple of rude boys taunted him but he walked on. Scott didn't even say hi to Colossus. He just continued to talk to Jean. It would have been so much fun to pull a prank on him but I resisted. How would Jean react if I did that? She would probably think I was a poltergeist and try to hurt me! Colossus walked past everyone. Kurt was with Kitty and Amanda, fooling around. Their laughter made him flinch. It all made me realize Syren was like his right hand. Also, I learned that when he is sad, he is REALLY depressed. He sat down outside on the grass and leaned against a tree. Colossus practiced his French, which is quite funny to me. He should have taken German instead, as it is closer to his own language but whatever! "Pauvre vieux!" I said which translates into "You poor thing." He looked around frantically as I took a seat next to him. "Qui'y est?" he asked still in French. He shook his head. "Who's there?" he repeated this time in English. "C'est moi, Marianne!" I said, still talking in French. That meant, "It's me, Marianne." "Oh..." he said. I could identify the disappointment in his voice. I am not the most fun companion, I guess you could say. "Sorry to disturb you!" I said, getting up. He found my ankle as I stood up and yanked. I fell flat on my face. "Don't go," he said. "I'm sorry." "If-oh-if!" I mumbled still on my face. "Huh?" I got up and took my "seat". "I said, it's okay!" I repeated. He found my leg. It was a very uncomfortable feeling for me. Apparently it was for him too because he put his hand back into his own lap. "So... Syren isn't here today," I said. "Yup," he said blankly. "You sound disappointed," I told him. "There is nothing going on between us!" he cried. A couple of people looked at him oddly. He blushed and I couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't say there was," I told him. I got up. The first bell rang so we both needed to get to class. I couldn't resist. I put my hand in his hair and ruffled it. "See you later!" I giggled. I ran off before he could reach me, laughing as I went. If you are any type of expert at this type of thing, you would know I kind of really liked him. He was and still is a cute, muscular, Russian man, or prince, as I like to think. As I looked behind me, I could tell he was trying to find me by the way he walked. Eventually, which was like two minutes, he gave up looking. Almost like a "guardian" angel, I followed him to his first class. The teacher looked funny. She was old with wrinkles covering her face. She had a pencil behind her ear and walked with her back hunched over. The funniest quality to her was that she was strict to the girls but flirted with the guys. "Peter, why did the Byzantine Empire last longer than the Roman?" the tenth grade World Civilization teacher asked in her New York accent. "Because of its capital?" he guessed an eyebrow raised. "You make this old woman's heart flutter! Correct!" she said. I had to muffle a laugh. I hadn't been in this classroom before, being in ninth grade, but still. Lunch was different but he sat with Kurt, Scott, and the others who didn't ignore him now. I sat nearby. I couldn't eat lunch. If a lunch lady watched food disappear right in front of her, the school would lose too many to the insane asylums. Plus, the school would probably be shut down or something of the sort for being suspected of hiring the insane to serve lunch, as hilarious as it was. Because I could make inorganic and some organic things disappear, I had fun rummaging through his backpack. Sure enough, he was obsessed with Syren. His notebooks had her name written all over them. I also found a journal. In case you haven't learned it from the beginning, I am quite curious. So, I flipped through it. It contained doodles and romantic stuff about Syren including a very graphic dream about her. Also, there was an entry about me! Dear Journal, Today has been odd. My powers have me in awe and fear of myself. I am always afraid that I will hurt someone. Today, the professor took me to the museum. A girl who is invisible, something maman talks about only in stories, followed us. A building went on fire and she went to it. Xavior told me. I guess I had to save her she is very annoying in that way! How can you save someone being invisible? Later. She woke up. She didn't even thank me. I could tell she was irritated she wasn't allowed to go on any of her little adventures but serves her right! She is so stuck up! That entry was so annoying. It might have been a bit different but those were some of the things it said! Starting it with "Dear Journal" was so original! I don't know why he couldn't be more creative! Well, since I was at it, I decided to play matchmaker! Even though it hurt me later on, I forged a note from Syren and placed it in his backpack. It said that she loved him but wanted to say it to his face! Kind of cheesy, I know but it was something to entertain me. Maybe that is what I have made my purpose, having fun and all. Peter reached down to grab his backpack and I backed away. The note fell out and he fingered it, looking around. I still wonder what he thought I wrote considering he obviously thought I had wrote it. He opened it and read it twice. Tucking it in his pocket, he walked away happy and humming. That was when the twinge of pain hit me. I knew that I was going to regret it. I felt like crying, being rather sensitive. After glancing at him, I found other things to do. I stayed away from him the rest of the day. I walked into my room and put my backpack down. My room was plain. It kept people from coming in. Xavior didn't let anyone else share the room. Of course, it was because of my condition and the SPECIAL request from my mom, whose brother had been similar to me only they didn't know what happened to him, that I had my own room. Sitting on my bed, I fiddled with my fingers and did not notice when someone else walked into my room. A hand found my shoulder and rested there. "Hey," a strong male voice said. I looked up to see Colossus there. "How did you see me?" I asked. "You may be invisible, but you still have a reflection!" he told me smiling. I looked over to the wall mirror next to my dresser. I saw my side portrait: blond hair, brown eyes, a somewhat tight light blue shirt, and regular fit jeans. A small smile reached my face. "Why did you write that note?" he asked. Peter sat down next to me. "You know, you would look really weird right now if someone were to walk by and see you talking to 'nothing!'" I said avoiding the subject. He smiled. "Just answer the question," he said bluntly with a hint of aggravation. "What letter?" I asked playing it innocent. He saw right through it even though he really couldn't see me. "Marianne," he said. "Who's Marianne?" a voice said. We looked up and saw a petite teenager standing in the doorway. She walked over to him. I quickly sifted off the bed as she sat down where I had just been sitting. Putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled up at him. He frowned slightly. "You aren't going crazy, are you?" she laughed. He shook his head. "I had a weird dream. I fell asleep at school again. I came here to think about it!" he lied. "Nice cover," I whispered. For a few seconds, she believed him but hearing me, she no longer did. "Peter, who is in here?!" she asked. He shook his head. "No one," he said a little too fast. She knelt down next to the bed. "Crap!" I exclaimed softly. That was where all my personals were! Sure enough, she pulled out one of my bras. It was my "hamper" and she had discovered and, now, exploited it. Colossus ruined it even further. At the sight, he blushed. I would have laughed but it was serious! "And whose is this?" she asked. He opened his mouth. "Rogue? I thought so! I don't know how her name is also Marianne, but... She does seem like a whore to me, but... you?" she exclaimed. Syren took a note out of her pocket. "You give me a note saying you love me and want to tell it to my face, but here you are with another girl! I don't know how she got away but the proof is right there!" She pointed to the bra she had now dropped onto the floor. He shook his head. "No-" he began. "No, I don't want to hear it!" she exclaimed. He slapped the note that I had forged from her into her hands and stalked out of the room. I had written the other one too, but I hadn't even stopped by her room to place it there! She read the note and left both on the ground, hurrying after Colossus. I picked up the bra and my other clothes into my arms. Going down the stairs and a series of hallways, I entered the laundry room. All of the students hated washing their clothes, especially Evan, so they simply bought more clothes until they HAD to bring their clothes to get washed. No one being in there, I started up one of the machines. "Funny you would be in here after that!" he said walking in and making sure he closed the door behind him this time. "I guess you are right when you said that me being invisible and wanting to help people is annoying," I said, head down. "Did you read my..." he said slowly. I nodded. He couldn't see me do it but he took the silence as a yes. "Why?" he asked. Being so good at avoiding the topic, I said, "You dream about Syren a lot!" He glared. "That doesn't matter!" he exclaimed. I brushed up against him as I tried to sneak out of the room and smiled. It was then when I guess I did like him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him. I looked into his beautiful eyes. "You can't see me," I said softly, pointing it out and walked past him out of the room. Depression isn't that fun but I found myself in it right then. I was different from everyone else and that kept me alone. I had read books about people like that but unlike them, I truly was way too different. Doesn't it aggravate you when someone has to have the last word and make it so you end up feeling sorry for them when you don't want to? Well, I guess I am that kind of person, but the one who comes after you after you do it aggravates me. Of course, I wandered outside and sat beneath a tree. Typical for an escaping thinking place. Well, he knew me enough to know where to find me. He picked the right tree too! Leaning against right next to me, he called out rather loudly, "Are you mad at me?" "No," I said quietly. He sat down. "You're upset," he said. "And you always know where to find me," I retorted softly. "Is that a problem?" he asked. "It can be." I leaned on him and felt like crying. Tear wouldn't come but I was okay with it. He sat and held me quietly. It was a warm, cozy Kodak moment but they don't last. He kissed me softly on the forehead. "I CAN see you," he told me. I opened my eyes as I had shut them, trying to stay in the moment. "Apparently, other people can too!" I pointed out. Syren who had spotted him had walked slowly, smiling in his direction. As if I had suddenly appeared slowly, she might as well as ran towards us, her smile turning into a nasty sneer. I hadn't known her to be an angry person and I don't think anyone else knew her to be either. "I knew you were with someone else!" Syren exclaimed. "Tell me who she is!" "And I knew YOU were too good to be true!" he retorted. I felt kind of left out, so I put my two-sense in too! "You could talk to me instead of pretending that I am not here!" I cried. "Shut up, Marianne!" she snapped, turning to me. "Well, I am glad we have got my name down!" I said more to myself aloud rather than anyone else. A fight between two people might make you wish you were there when you hear about. Watching it has totally the opposite effect! I wished right then that I could be anywhere else. I was too busy that I didn't notice she had smacked me until after she did it. "That is for putting him in danger and stalking him!" she exclaimed. Stalking him? I wasn't stalking him! Unused to confrontation, I just laughed. She approached me menacingly. Taken unaware, I put out my hand defensively and shut my eyes. A laugh erupted and I opened my eyes. Colossus was laughing at Syren who was drenched from head to toe in water. She just seemed to fume. "Is that your crappy power?" she cried. I grinned and shrugged, feigning ignorance. The next day, I found him quite upset while others were amazed they hadn't known about me. He was upset about Syren. Colossus really did love her. "Go talk to her!" I told him. He shook his head. "You love her." I told him "But I love..." he started. I tilted my head to the side and shook it. "No, you don't!" I said reassuring him. "Now go talk to her." He got up and dragged his feet toward the sobbing figure across the living room. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, trying to keep down the awareness that as he walked away, so did my heart. 


	4. Chapter 3: Amara

~~~ Amara is portrayed meaner than she actually is. Other characters mentioned that aren't familiar are made up. Todd, or Toad, and Pietro's characteristics are from the comics. Todd is cute and not stuck in some frog position. Pietro is smart and witty, not stuck up.~~~  
  
THE ENEMY AND YOU 'Keep your friends close, And your enemies closer,' Yet how do you keep your steady pose, When all you have is your enemies? You two left alone, Can you work together When your death is prone? Is escape possible Even if you might want to kill yourself Or possibly her in the process? Or can you put the blade on a shelf?  
  
Being visible for the first time is kind of like amnesia! You have to basically learn everything over again! That isn't very fun. The story I am about to tell you is not as fun as one might think. I wish it were! Everyone got to tutor me! This was what I think is my worst time of need. Colossus, who prefers if I call him Piotr, wasn't there at the time either. Syren didn't tutor me, which gave me great relief. Ever since that big fight between Colossus, her, and me, she ha forgiven him but not me! Her words still kind of stung but I was also still able to laugh about it. The only problem was Amara. She was not only a really good friend with Tabby but also Syren. The girl was sweet like Syren, but also like Syren, you didn't want her for an enemy. She was still a very confused girl, getting headaches and tremors at weird times. It didn't help that that also made her strong and almost as powerful as Xavior was with his powers, only his were under control. I was the topic of people for almost a month. It may seem like the best thing in the world, yet bad things about you usually circulate. Half the people hated me and half liked me. The brotherhood even talked about me and I was half-tempted to join them. I have spent leisurely time there though. Another thing I learned was that, unlike Rogue who "stole" people's powers or strength by touching them, my presence could dwindle other's powers. When I wasn't being tutored, I was with Xavior to be able to control them. Thank goodness that I had Pietro, Todd, Rahne, Jubilee, and Kitty as friends. Pietro and Todd didn't talk to me when I was with the other X-Men recruits but they were really fun to hang out with anyway. I was walking with Kitty down the hall one Thursday when she brought something up that would whirlwind into a chain of events. "Hey, Marianne!" she exclaimed. "Like, you know, like, what the best thing to do after school, like, this week is?" I shook my head and laughed. "What?" I asked playfully. She smiled. "Like, there is a dance on Saturday! We could, like, join the committee, like, and help prepare the gym for the dance!" she exclaimed. Great, something else I had to learn how to do! "No," I said shaking my head. "Oh, like, come on!" she begging. I tilted my head to the side. "I guess," I said. Like, great!" she exclaimed. "Like, see you!" Kitty ran into her English class and I walked into Art 1. I had been placed in easy classes so I could go easy while I tried to learn things I hadn't learned yet. I mean, I had nothing against Art 1! It was my favorite class and I often sneaked in to watch them work when I had been invisible. The only problem with it was that Amara was in the class. Todd was in there too though. He was really good. The guy could draw basically life-like drawings and really good anime. He was also very kind to me. I guess he kind of had weird powers too but not all that weird! The guy was cute and you couldn't even tell he was a mutant. Then again, you couldn't tell with most people. Yet, his special abilities were frog-like but he wasn't stuck in any frog-like position. We worked with clay. We made head sculptures. Mine wasn't very good, but as I mentioned before, Todd's was good. Amara's was good too, which aggravated me because she seemed good at everything to me. After that I had World Civilizations 1.Then, I had French. After that came lunch. Kitty again discussed the dance committee. I had to reassure her I would do it with her and then, after she went to eat with her other friends, I sat down with Pietro, Todd, Lance, Blob, and Tabby. Lance and Blob were arm-wrestling and, according to Tabby, it was just about to get interesting. In my opinion, arm-wrestling isn't fun or entertaining. I guess because Blob was one of the participants, Tabby was interested. "I cannot believe this," I muttered. "What?" Pietro asked. I sighed. "Kitty wants me to join the dance committee and I said 'yes!'" I explained. "You simply make up an excuse like you are not going to be in town that day or something!" Lance said, not taking his eyes off of the "sport." I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, but YOU don't see her everyday and live in the same building!" I explained. They laughed at my predicament, which I didn't mind too much. In a way, it kind of made me laugh about it. Then again, it also made me kind of regret it more! All through the next day, I was regretting and nervous about the coming afternoon. Kitty kept telling me how fun it was going to be. I tried to see it that way but I have a way of not fitting in. Maybe that was the whole reason why I was worried but something told me there was more to it. Everyone gathered in the gym that afternoon that were going to help set up. There were normal people from the school: Vivian Garrison, Mandy Porter, Lisa Jesenksy, and Lisa's boyfriend, Tristan Moore. From the X-Men, there was Kitty, Jubilee who had been bribed by Kitty to join, Amara, and me. I honesty wish Amara didn't always happen to be where I was. If she was doing it on purpose, she didn't show it. I would hope not because, if I were her, I wouldn't want to go looking for someone who you hate just to get in a fight! Well, it was the spring dance that we were decorating for. The decorations and banners had flowers and hearts on them. It was rather girly but they didn't care, not even Tristan. Half were like, "Let's just get it over with!" Fights did start. Mandy had been flirting with Tristan and Lisa, who was in charge of the dance, didn't approve. Mandy was just as pretty as Lisa was but she flaunted all of her charming features. What made that fight worse was that Tristan didn't mind! Kitty kept talking about Lance. Vivian agreed that he was cute. That kept Kitty talking. That pissed Amara off and it ended up in one big fight! "No one really cares about him!" Amara cried. "Like, I do, like, so car!" she exclaimed. Vivian raised an eyebrow and gawked at Amara. "Where have you been, Amara?" she said. "I think every girl except you thinks he is cute! Am I right, Marianne?" I simply nodded, trying not to get into it. That upset Amara and started calling me names, bringing up the incident with Colossus. She said that I had been trying to get him for myself. Because of that, she said I couldn't be trusted. Of course, how does one simple action justify words or actions against a person? It just doesn't! She didn't have to trust me. Yet, it was wrong for her to try to use it against me especially when the argument was just plain stupid! The worst thing that could happen that day did. It became time to go home but we weren't done putting up the decorations and banners that we had made. Out of the dance committee, they elected that Amara and me stay to finish putting them up. Well, it is no piece of cake trying to put things up when the other person is uncooperative! She thought that the first Banner shouldn't go on the wall opposite the door. I agreed because I didn't feel like arguing. Amazingly enough, she didn't move it. Amara thought that the banner should have flowers surrounding it. Again, she did not do it because I agreed. So, I ended up putting flowers next to the doors on either side and putting them around the banner. "Hey, Marianne," Amara said. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. Amara fiddled with the baby's breath in her hand. "Never mind," she said. The room became quiet with no sound except tape ripping. Slowly, a sound that had been distant, seeming almost imaginary, became louder. The door opened in what seemed like slow motion. In came a man with a cape, weird outfit, and a helmet. Beside him was a blue-skinned woman with red-orange hair. I was thinking, "What the hell?" because Amara was walking closer to them. It was like some sort of family reunion to me. I didn't know that I was supposed to be wary. In snooping around, I had never seen these people before. Amara erupted into flames and I guessed what was going on. She sent the fire at them. Taking a hint, I did something you are warned against not doing in fire safety. Just a bit of water feeds a fire, if you catch my meaning. I don't know why but it didn't work. Suddenly I felt the wind knocked out of me. The blue woman had morphed into Jean Grey and blasted me back. Apparently, it was easier to deal with me than Amara. I got up and stood next to Amara. "Get... away..." she gasped. I realized I was doing it again. Slowly, I walked towards the man. I must have looked crazy with the grin I had on my face. He cried out but by holding out his hand, my bracelet got tighter. I fell back, holding my wrist. My fingertips began to turn purple. I cried out. He made it even tighter. It felt like my hand was being cut off. I felt tired and stumbled when I tried to stand up. Passing out, I could only hope Amara got away... When I woke up, I was in an odd room. There was no furniture. The room was completely made up of stone. I didn't see a door either! Amara lay beside me. We wore these outfits that made me feel weak. As she woke up, she realized that they had the same effect on her. She tried to burn them of, but she cried out in pain. "They seem to back-fire our powers!" she exclaimed. Her clothes were completely in tact, but parts of her were turning bruise- colored from her own fire. "See if it does the same for you!" she said. I did and found myself laughing. I was soaked but my clothes were dried. She gave me a look and I stopped. Then she began to giggle a horrid laugh. "We are going to die, Marianne!" she told me. "Do you realize it?" I shook my head. "That is so not true! Why would we die here?" I asked. "Because," she said quietly. Part of the far wall opened and the man walked through. "Magneto!" she hissed. I was thinking "what a stupid nickname," but it got a little weirder. My X- Men bracelet was off but I could feel the pain I had felt when he had tightened it around my wrist. "Yes?" he asked innocently. You could tell she bothered him a lot. "What do you have us here for?" she asked menacingly. Well, I was thinking, at least she said "we." I thought she was only going to worry about herself or want to be the only "damsel in distress!" Then again, she did seem to be playing the hero. I just seemed to be the useless sidekick, like in Batman and Robin. A person walked in behind him. It was a young man with white hair. He was very tall and wore simple glasses. He wore a suit without the outer coat that goes with it. "Well, Magneto said gesturing to the other man, "You have heard of William Sliker, I am sure. He is the man who 'created' Logan. Well, like him, I have created a mutant. He is like your friend Rogue only he can give people like me their powers permanently. Only, he needs other mutants energy to keep him 'running.'" The white-haired young man had not a wrinkle of old age. I guessed that was what this mutation did to his hair and him. Well, he smiled an awful smile and approached me. "Amara, my dear, you will be my energizer bunny but I can't say the same for your friend, here!" Magneto continued. "Say goodbye now!" The young man stood right in front of me now. He reached out to touch me. I decided to take the lessons of Professor Xavior into thought and play. I extended my hand towards him. Magneto laughed. "Look!" he said, "I don't think your friend realizes it won't work!" The white-haired young man had eyes like windows. They showed how sad he was and how much being what he was hurt him. He took my hand to drain me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on doing just the same thing, taking them from him. "Marianne, get away! It isn't going to work!" Amara cried. Her voice was only a feint whisper. Pain seared through me. I cried out but so did he. I gasped and opened my eyes. I was in a crouched position with him lying on top of me. I could feel his ragged breathing in my ear and the beat of his heart, which was beating fats. "Ha!" Amara exclaimed. "Looks like it doesn't work!" Magneto held up his hand. "Wait," he said. Sure enough, the young man slowly got to his feet. He breathed in deeply and looked down sorrowfully at me. "Finish the job," he told the man. He came towards me again. "Give me your hand," I said turning to Amara. "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "Just trust me!" She clasped her hand into mine. I felt energy returning. She winced and I let go. By now, he was touching me. I placed my head on his face and squeezed my eyes shut. He flung backwards as I expelled the energy I had absorbed. The young man twitched but he did not move. "Looks...like...you...lost..." Amara said through deep breaths. "No, I haven't," he said, "It has just begun!" As he walked out, he grimaced as Amara laughed. The white-haired young man was left in the room. "We did it!" I exclaimed. "No, YOU did it!" she retorted. I shook my head. "No, I was simply saving my own life," I said. The man stirred. "It isn't over yet!" Amara moaned. He sat up and looked at me with his silver-brown eyes. Blond color began to seep back into his hair. "Marianne, he looks just like-" Amara exclaimed before he cut off. "Marianne..." he said softly and Amara shut her mouth. I couldn't even craw over to him in the outfit that I had so I stared. "I am so sorry," he said, his head drooping. I stared at him. So many things were running through my mind. Who was he? I did not recognize him. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked up and came closer. His eyes searched mine. "I am your brother," he said, "Don't you remember me, Brad?" My eyes widened. My past ran through my head. When I was five, my uncle told us how we were born. He told us that we had been born invisible and he had to help the doctors and our mother. The doctors had been paid to keep it quiet. He said what we looked like for we could not see each other, only visible people. My uncle died later with my brother's and my triplet though, a week later. Amara raised an eyebrow and waved a hand at me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I snapped out of it. He began to undo the clothes that worked like straightjackets for my powers. My clothes were underneath, which was a relief. Then, he began to wok on Amara. "You are pretty odd, Brad," Amara said. "I mean, you are 'bad' one minute and then good the next! How does this work?" It was a good question that I had ignored as it traveled through my head earlier. He looked at me and then her and said nothing. I repeated the question. He took a deep breath. "I have been invisible for the past fourteen, almost fifteen, years! Then, about a month ago, I met Magneto. He told me he could make me visible. As he did, he meddled with my recessive power, the one you have. He brought it out and if I disobey, I suffer unimaginable pain. Of course, he usually has to KNOW I disobeyed him. He put some compound in my body that allows him to," he said, pausing to look at the "door" occasionally. "Still..." Amara started to say. "Still, what?" he asked. I trekked over near the door, trying to find a handle. Aggravated when I couldn't find one, I kicked the door. It swung open. They both looked over at me. "I never thought to try that when I was trapped in here!" he said softly, looking dazed. Suddenly, he cried out. He fell at Amara's feet, clutching his stomach. The white color began to return in his hair. "Thought you could escape, I see," a voice said. Its owner walked in. Magneto stood before us, seeing us quite belittled. His hands would have suited his attitude best on his hips but they were crossed behind his back. "Oh yeah!" Amara said in a sarcastic voice, looking at the ceiling. "We just thought we would waltz right out into the hallway and out the front door, past your moronic, little gooneys all the way home!" He stared at her, an eyebrow raised and unamused. "How original," he said. The blue-skinned woman, who I later learned was named Mystique, walked in with a silver liquid inside a shot. "No!" Brad cried. "Don't let her-" He was cut off as he doubled-over again. She approached him. Amara sidestepped and stood in the way. She tried to wrestle the shot out of Mystique's hand. Coming up, I swung a hit at Mystique's face. I am sure it did not hurt her, but, taken by surprise, she stumbled backwards and dropped it. The shot began to roll around on the floor. I scrambled after it as Amara faced Magneto. He held out his hand and the shot elevated off the ground. It shot towards him. I tried to intercept but missed. Colliding with the ground, I looked up and glared at him. I glanced at Amara. Her eyes widened as she saw what I intended to do. I charged him. He tried to stop me but I didn't have enough metal-based compounds such as lead in my body for him to stop me. You know how your head is the heaviest and most complex part of your body, well, imagine it rocked into someone's chest. With enough force, it can wind a person and possibly knock him out. Well, I am not strong but he tried to detach me from him physically, the shot shooting from his hands. Before he could try to get it back, Amara grabbed it. As he drew for it, she clutched it tightly. She skidded forward with it. She reached his shoulder and drew back her hand. I bit down into his other arm. The distracting worked and she drove the shot into his arm. The metal did not mix too well into his body. He walked backwards out of the room. "Mystique, we are going," he said. "We will come back later!" After they left, Amara turned to me. "You have the stupidest ideas!" she exclaimed. "Well, at least they work!" I retorted. So far, she had come up with no ideas that she had shared. I am not even sure if she thought of any. Well, she had probably spoke up then if she had any but she didn't. Amara held out her hand to Brad to help him up. Completely normal in appearance, he nodded in her direction. "Thanks," he said. "No prob." She replied with a slight nod of her head. She looked at me, still slightly upset. "So," she said, "how are we going to get out of here?" There was a soft "pop" behind me and her eyes widened. I swung around. Three people stood there: Kurt, Bobby, and Colossus. Piotr looked at me, his eyes full of worry. He took a step closer, arms held out. I rushed into them. Standing there, I felt absent minded. I totally forgot about everything except the owner of the smooth, long arms that enveloped me. The smell of his cologne was all I could smell. The black fabric on his shoulder was all I could see through half-shut eyes. When he pulled away, I was brought back to reality. He smoothed back my hair and I looked up. He was looking over my head, blushing. I looked over my back to see a little display Kurt and Bobby had going on. They were imitating two people kissing and then pointing at me, mouthing "kiss her!" I laughed before they could stop and shook my head.  
"Hey!" Amara exclaimed. "Do you guys realized where we are?" Bobby nodded. "Of course!" he replied. Bobby turned to Kurt. "Where are we?" he asked. He shrugged. "I wish I knew!" he replied. I shook my head. "No, you don't!" Brad, Amara, and I retorted all at the same time. Looking back to the door, Brad said, "You guys might want to hurry up and go!" Colossus knitted his eyebrows together. "Who is he?" he asked. "Long story," I said shortly. Kurt took a step closer. "Okay," he said and held up three fingers. "I can only take up to two people at a time!" He took Brad and Bobby. Then, when he came back, he took Amara and Colossus. I, who volunteered, sat in the corner of the room. It took him at least four minutes after teleporting to come back. So, I waited. Every sound I heard made me jump. Five mintues passed and I was still waiting. I began to worry and rubbed the wrist that the bracelet. Kurt appeared, and, as I told you that I was doing, I jumped. He held out his hand. I took it and with a "pop", we disappearded. While teleporting, I saw blue-black color all around me. We weren't teleporting that fast! I could tell that much. My hand slipped and I began to fall as Kurt went through to the other side... 


	5. Chapter 4: Land of Kurts

~~~ Warning ~~~ This chapter is contradicting to "X-Men: Evolution!"  
  
Chapter Four: The Land of Kurts  
  
NEW FRONTIER The new frontier is scary and new, It holds secrets, untold. The new frontier is painted black and blue. It has hues unbehold.  
  
Have you been to the new frontier? I have and life, Is different here. There is no knife, In your back, Despite many harms. Take me back, Into those loving arms. Hold me and love me I cannot live here without you.  
  
I fell for a long time when I hit the bottom. It was soft. Scooping some of the material into my hand, I realized it was powder. It was a blue powder that must have been rocks at one point in time. A small light came from the sky. I looked up. It was a translucent white glow. It might have been a moon but it looked more like an orb floating there. I stood up slowly, wiping hair from my face. I dusted myself off. Looking around, I found a stream. It was so dark, so if not for the sound, I would not have found it. Scooping up some water, I dropped it back in and wiped my hands on my pants. The water was a black-brown color. It was disturbed me and I backed up. I assumed I hit a boulder when my back collided with something. Turning around, I found it wasn't! It was a woman of light blue wearing what might have been a magenta bikini and carrying a staff. The staff had large loops at the top and was jagged at one side at the bottom like a key. She was levitated above the ground and had wild, knee-length blond hair. Her fingers ended in sharp points and had no nails. An orb that was tied around her neck by a silver chain floated in front of her. A bracelet adorned her ankle. "Who are you?" she asked sternly. "God! Everyone seems to be blue!" I mumbled. "What?" she asked a little bit louder. "M-my name is Marianne," I said, looking her in the eye. She looked me over with her glowing amber cat eyes. "You don't belong here!" She said. I nodded. "I know! My friend was teleporting with me, and I lost my grip here and fell!" I explained. She raised an eyebrow. "Better make yourself comfortable, Marianne," she said and began to "walk" off. I hurried and caught up with her. "What do you mean, 'make myself comfortable?'" I exclaimed. She looked at me and half-smiled. "Well, you can't teleport and not very often do teleporters who don't live here come through. They go through a different dimensional world of fire and rock!" she told me. I felt like hitting her over the head! "Well, obviously, you aren't a teleporter!" I exclaimed. It sounded like a job or something, like "teleprompter", but I didn't know how else to phrase it. "Well, obviously!" she retorted. "Then who are you?" I asked, exasperated. She looked at me slightly and began to "walk" again. "I am Alicia but am known as 'Key!'" she said. I walked after her. "Why 'Key?'" I asked. She switched her staff to the other hand. "I can open portals," she explained. "So, why don't you open one for me?" I asked, my hands in the shrugging position but asking "why?" instead of "I don't know." She was unbelievable! I mean, why did she have to be so daft, to put it nicely. She turned to me but kept going. Then, she stopped. "You would have to do something for me!" She said. Now this was where I was going, "Now, this is great!" What a fun life I live, right? I wish it wasn't. "And what is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Her eyes twinkled. "You will know!" she said merrily, "You have three days!" Then, she vanished. See this is where it got "fun"! How would I know? Three days? I would still be walking three days later! Well, I trudged on in the direction that she had been going along the stream. The weather was hot and humid even though there was no real light. One would expect the sun to be pummeling down light upon me constantly for it to feel that hot but it was. I rolled up my pants to just below my knees and brought my shirt up past my midriff. I kept my hair wet and walked in the stream to help keep cool. The water actually didn't seem that different aside from the color but I still didn't drink it! The feeling of water running down my back was shocking but welcome as it ran down from my damp hair. I walked for hours but I was afraid it had been days. The "moon" did not shift position at all. I began to become too tired to rewet my hair or neck and almost fell on my face. Slowly, buildings came into view. I guessed this was where the teleporters that Key had mentioned lived. The town had buildings that were painted oddly and stood out. They were painted yellow and orange colors. Like neon lights, they stood out vibrantly. The fist one I came upon was like a mess hall. Blue skinned teleporters sat eating rather a lot. They ate fast too! Kurt would fit right in was what I was thinking. The second building has an inn or a hotel. It was taller than all the others were. I could tell it didn't have stairs or an elevator when I looked inside the glass doors. They must teleport up to their rooms or something. A person walked right by me, not really acknowledging my existence. A boy with lighter skin approached me. As a matter of fact, his skin was the same light color as mine. He smiled and looked me up and down which was getting on my nerves. "Is your boyfriend a teleporter?" he asked. I shook my head and looked at him weird. "No!" I exclaimed. "Oh..." he said. "Well, mine found out I cheated on her and left me here!" I wanted to laugh at him as his ex-girlfriend probably is. "How did you get here?" he asked me. "I let go of my friend's hand while he was teleporting!" I explained. He smirked. "You're lucky you didn't get spliced or something!" He said. I gave him a look of disbelief. "Mon oeil!" I exclaimed just to see his expression. "Your eye?" he said. "Huh?" I rolled my eyes. "It means 'yeah right' in French!" I replied. "Oh!" he cried. "Well, it really happened! I saw it!" Now I began to wonder. "How long have you been here?" I asked him. "Oh, a year!" he replied blankly. A year ran through my brain. It made me feel so hopeless! "You get used to the stares!" he said encouragingly. "Great!" I wanted to say but instead, I said nothing. I walked on. He was a bit scary, the way he could stand it here! "Hey!" he called and ran after me. "You tryin' to leave?" I nodded. "Duh!" I said rolling my eyes. "Kill him now!" registered in my brain. "Maybe that is what she wants you to do!" I shook off the haunting voice and continued to walk. His long strides kept up with my swift ones. Since when was I a murderer? "I am coming," he said bluntly. I laughed. "No," I said. "You're not!" He stared at me with an ugly glare, but kept walking beside me. We walked about three miles when I decided to go to sleep. I found a bunch of rocks as we had come across a mountain. It had huge rock that provided shade and had no snakes hiding underneath them or around them. He looked at me inexplicably. "What are you doing?" he asked as I curled up in the shade of one. "What does it look like?" I exclaimed. "Well, it looks like you are curling into a fetal position, hoping to-" he began. "It is a rhetorical question, you jackass!" I exclaimed. Well, wouldn't a comfortable blanket be nice?" he said. I nodded. He was being so difficult! He held one out. "Where did you get that?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled. "Don't you know? I can conjure things!" He told me. Now I shook my head but I did not laugh. "I am not a mind-reader for crying-out-loud!" I exclaimed. "Oh..." he muttered.  
******* I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. I took the blanket and spread it out. Protectively, I turned my back to him and crossed my arms across my chest. I didn't trust him at all. Sleep came readily. Alicia picked up the crying baby boy. People stared and pointed at her. It wasn't her fault her skin was a different color. Why did they reject the perfect boy who hadn't inherited her color? The priest wouldn't even touch it. Why? She couldn't understand! She frowned as he began to fuss. "Sh!" she hushed him. He clung his arms around her. She ran into an alley and drew a circle in the air with her finger. The circle gained a yellow outline and slowly filled in a purple glittering color. Alicia looked both ways. She saw a person and paused. They shot a gun at her and she quickly stepped into the circle with the baby. Finding herself at the front door of a house in downtown Alexandria, Virginia, she put down the babe. She knocked on the door. Then, Alicia stepped back into the world. "I will always love you, Otto" she whispered before she disappeared.  
******* I woke up slowly but my vision steadied readily. A bird hopped around in front of me. It was a thrush. The bird chirped and I turned around. The boy peered over me at the bird and smiled. The bird was the first animal I had seen while being here. I wondered if it was the same for him even though he had been here for a year. I decided to open up to him in a form that was hopefully not that noticeable. "Do you know anyone named Key?" I asked. He looked at me. "I have heard of her and good morning to you!" he said. "A person told me she is like the protector of this place! I would like to find her and ask her how I can leave!" He looked at me, his eyes wide. "Did you met her?" he asked eagerly. "No, I haven't!" I lied. Well, that went swell! I didn't even really get what I had hoped but then again, it was good news. That meant that I still had a chance! He had been here a year, didn't meet her, so didn't get out! I don't know why but I choose to climb the mountain. He still followed me. "Ah!" he huffed, leaning on his knees. "This is so tiresome!" "So why don't you go back?" I asked, feeling very edgy. He looked at me pleadingly. "Because I can't!" he told me. "Why?" I asked. He looked at me in the same way but blinked rapidly. He stopped and began to speak. "I just can't!" he cried. "Sure!" I mumbled. He didn't hear me and we continued on. The rocks, being big, were a problem! Sure, it helped for shade but climbing was another thing! You have to practically jump over them and hope the wind, which was quite strong, wouldn't blow you backwards. The wind was worse at the top. From up there, holding my hair back, I could see the town we came from but nothing else in the bluish-black world that I was "visiting." I didn't know where to go so I picked my way down the other side, which had considerably fewer rocks. I heard a clatter and a rumble and the brown-haired boy tumbled past me. I erupted into laughter. He got up and dusted himself off. He was laughing too but tears came down his face. He had a huge gash on the side of his head. Shaking my head, I got him to sit down. Unlike the movies, I couldn't rip my shirt so I took his off and used it. I looked at him and laughed as the material sat on his head. "You didn't have a girlfriend!" I said. He nodded his eyes wide. "Yeah, I did!" he cried and held his shirt to his head. "You're only like ten!" I exclaimed. "No I am eleven!" he retorted. "Oh big deal!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands and rolling my eyes. "You don't even look like you can get a girlfriend," I added. The "oh! That was harsh!" went off in my head. He looked like he would have cried right then if they weren't already running down his face. "I did," he said so innocently. I believed him kind of and left it alone. "What is your name?" I asked after a while. "Otto," he said. Bells went off in my head. Not wedding bells, mind you, but bells like a light bulb. It was like a "ding" echoing through my head! I didn't understand it yet as one doesn't understand life but it wasn't exactly going to leave me. He fell peacefully asleep soon after and I was left awake. The thresh came back. It stood on the ground nearby and sang. It was like a lullaby. It made me appreciate that somewhat lonely hour. The music was peaceful and flowed like a dance. I was half-tempted. The bird came closer and, charmed by its "spell," I reached out to touch it. The bird flew away. Somber, I fell asleep.  
******* Alicia walked along her new world. Things appeared as she touched them. They took on the form she wished. Alone, she needed comfort. Alicia heard a song. The voice was human and it drew her to it. A brown little bird, a thrush, sang its sad song. Alicia moved closer. "What is wrong?" she asked the bird. "Life has treated me bad and I am alone. I have no one. So, I sing this song: "Alone and somber, "peaceful and grey, "Good day sir, "But not for me, "Lonely, oh so, "I need what you have, "One who is not as low, "I need a home, "I need friends, "But most of all. "I need help around all the bends, "And so I sing this song," the bird sang. Alicia reached out to touch it. The bird glowed gold from her next words. "Bird, like you I am alone. If you need someone, I will care for you on one condition. You must be my friend," She told him. The exquisite voice of the thrush became merry and achieved a smooth and up- beat tempo. "I would be glad to!" It sang.  
******* Otto moaned. I stirred and stared at him. His cut seemed to get worse. It had a blue-black bruise color around it and it festered. The bird chirped. "He needs help!" I moaned. "Ah!" he cried loudly, scaring off the bird that must have returned while I slept. "It is going to be okay!" I cried, rubbing his arm. He looked at me with troubled eyes. It was just a scrape! How did his skin become so sensitive? I asked myself that question a lot that day. "Only one day left!" my brain registered. A twitter reached my ears. I turned and found that the bird had returned. It dropped a weed and jumped back. I grabbed the plant.] "What do I do with it?" I asked. The bird tilted its head back and began to gargle as it tried to sing. The juices from the plant had done something to it. It came over to me and snapped of a leaf with its beak. With a few chomps, it could sing again. I didn't get it at all. I took the weed. I crushed the roots, as that was what a healer did. I put some in his mouth and on his scrape, and hoped one of them would work. His eyes opened sharply and his breathing became shallow. He tried to cry out but no sound came. Frightened, I remembered the bird and put the leaves in his mouth. I moved his mouth up and down and tried to get him to swallow. It went down and air rushed out of his mouth in a huff. The bird chirped and flew off. "Thanks," I whispered softly. He tried to sit up. I pushed him back down. "Rest," I said. He shook his head and shoved me. "No!" he cried. "I know where to go!" I looked at him confused. He charged ahead and I followed. He lumbered quickly down the mountain. Halfway down, he stopped and looked back at me. I hurried after him as fast as I could. When I reached him, he pointed. I looked. There was a cave only it had a door. We walked over and he opened it slowly. A body sat in a chair by the fire that was in the corner. The body got up and came over. The face was gnarled and the hands, mutilated. I jumped back, screaming. A feminine laugh echoed through the room and the deformed person became Key. "Have you figured out what I want you to do? You only have a day!" She told me. He looked at me angrily. "You told me you didn't meet her!" he exclaimed. "And you wanted to!" I cried. She looked at him for the first time. "Is this your little friend?" she asked. The bells returned and I grinned. "No but he knows how to get out! I would like you to meet Otto!" I told her. Her eyes widened. "An odd name," she said calmly. He smirked. "No! You are more half-witted then I thought... mother!" He said. Mother was the big shocker in the sentence. It was the only part I caught. The dreams I had been having entered my head. I had forgotten them almost as soon as I had woken up. The thrush flew into the room. It perched on her hand. "You were right," she told the bird. "He is very open-minded.' I knitted my brows in confusion. "You won!" she said. "Almost no one finds out!" I shook my head and glared at her. "You mean we aren't the only ones?" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Why don't you let them go?" I exclaimed. She looked at me. "Are you just a mean bitch or what?" I said. "Let them go instead of me!" You know, I sound like a hero there but I really hated the woman. If I could get rid of them, she would only have me to taunt. I could think of some good comebacks if I tried! "I did!" she said. "No, you couldn't have!" I exclaimed. "I did when you met my son!" she said. "How did you know?" I asked. "You did it all on your own," she said. "You know," I said, "This was some real stupid quest! Was this supposed to be worth-wild?" Now, she was fuming. "Do you not appreciate my kindness?" She cried. "No," I said. "I want to go home!" She was really irritated with me. "You don't deserve it!" She exclaimed. Now, all my anger left. I just wanted to cry. In one quick breath, it was back. I flung at her and smacked her across her face. She cried out and swung her staff at me. "Mutant mortal combat!" I laughed as it came down. My face met the ground and I raised my head confused. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Otto stood in the way and she had stopped. I laughed. 'You are so stupid, Otto!" I said. "Just get out of the way!" He looked down at me and shook his head. "I wanted to leave and she is granting my wish!" I exclaimed. "You're crazy!" He cried. She nodded. "That is why you don't belong here!" she said and the world became a haze. I was falling fast. I could feel the wind rushing up around me. Below was black. Then, colors whorled around. They came into focus and I hit a bed. "Ow!" I groaned. The fall was hard. "Marianne? Where is Kurt?" a voice exclaimed. I looked up and saw Colossus. Embarrassingly enough, I was in his room. He stood in a football shirt and cargo blue jeans. His dark brown hair was ruffled. I explained what happened. He didn't believe me. He told me that he had just walked up to his room, that Kurt had just dropped him off. We heard a huff and the door burst open. Bobby flung it open. "Kurt lost..." he said trailing off as he saw me. "Oh!" Then, he said something under his breath and ran off. I laughed and breathed deep. Never again did I want to leave. This was where I belonged. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Dating Game

Chapter Five: The Dating Experiment  
  
A girl and a guy, A woman and a man, Forever entwined by a trust, A love so intriguing and bound. But how do they meet? Is there some connection from the start? Do the right people always like you back? It worked for my friend, How about you?  
  
Days after, I found myself back to school. Amara and I had missed the dance but it was okay. We were good friends now. I really felt sorry for Colossus, though. Syren thought he wasn't paying her enough attention. After that statement, he found her sitting on a guy named Jonathon's lap. She kissed the guy, which made it harder on Colossus. He cried and I had never known him to be the kind who would. I found myself comforting him even though it was hard, as it was something I hadn't done before. His other friends, Rogue and Bobby, helped though! Brad seemed to fit in okay. He even made friends with Bobby, but the relationship was rather a funny one. Well, one day, after school, he called me up to go to the science lab in the "X-Men Base"- I still called it that cheesy name. I went there and he was there with Bobby. "Hey!" He said. "Thirsty?" I nodded. "Kind of," I responded, ignoring that that was an odd way to begin a conversation. He picked up an empty glass cup and put his finger just inside the rim. The glass filled halfway with water. He offered it to me. "Here," he said. When I looked at him funny, he added, "It's purified, don't worry! Ah, Bobby, maybe she would like some ice!" Bobby froze some water that was in an ice tray. Brad cracked the ice out and put two cubes into the glass. I took it but did not put it to my lips. He took a step closer. "The other power is gone as is the substance!" he exclaimed, pointing to his rich, blond hair. "Go ahead and try!" He pointed to the glass and I guess what he meant. I tried to do the same thing he had done but nothing happened. "Somehow," he said, "when the substance wore off, we went back to having just our original powers but stayed visible!" "That is from the substance," a voice said. "It has caused your genes to mutate." We turned around and saw professor Xavior being wheeled in by Rogue. "What is even more amazing is that no mutant has the same abilities as another, yet at a point in time, you two shared them and had a link that comes in identical twins. Even in identical twins though, it is extremely rare to even have a mental connection." He continued. "Like with Tabatha and Remy, they have powers that are similar. They each create explosions but in different ways. Rogue and you, Marianne, are similar! You both can drain something from a person. What you drain is different but the way you do it is almost exactly the same!" Brad nodded at this. "Professor," he said, "I took a blood sample from myself and studied it. Please come take a look!" Rogue wheeled him over. My brother had been a brainiac even when we were very young. He used what information that he made up and thought was scientific to explain things. The Professor leaned over and put an eye to the ocular lense. "I have a wet slide of the cell magnified so you are looking at the DNA," my brother continued. "Without looking carefully, it looks the same, but the bases within each codon are paired differently. There is no adenine. Instead, there is an unique base I have never seen or heard about before!" The next worlds made him swell up with pride. "I have made an excellent discovery for mutant science that may change the world!" Brad exclaimed. The professor sat back. He thought for a moment and then looked up at Brad. "Wonderful, Brad. I am glad that you could do this!" he said. Brad grinned. "I am not done yet!" he proclaimed. Brad ran over to the laptop that was on a desk on another side of the room. He started it up and opened Microsoft PowerPoint. He opened a presentation slide. "Okay, everyone, watch this! Bobby, would get the lights!" he said. They exchanged glances that disturb me a bit and Bobby sheepishly did what he had been asked. Like a movie, the presentation began. It showed in steps Transcription and Translation of the DNA, which is a snooze-fest. Then, he showed us what the protein did. It traveled through the cell and amazingly, provided water somehow. "Thanks to my mutant power, I also stay naturally hydrated!" he proclaimed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Future Einstein in the making!" I exclaimed. "But how does that benefit us?" He looked at me blankly and began to shut down the laptop. "I have figured that out yet," he said. "Well, nice work anyway, Brad," the professor said. Rogue wheeled him away. I turned to follow them. "Marianne, do you think I can do it?" Brad asked. I looked over my shoulder. Bobby had his arm on Brad's shoulder. I nodded. "You will figure something out," I said. The next day at school, I walked in with Kitty and Amara. Piotr wasn't coming until later because he couldn't find his track clothes. It was rather funny because I had washed them and put them in his room the evening before. Most of the people were still near their lockers with friends, chit- chatting. Kitty elbowed me hard in the side. "Look over there!" she exclaimed quietly, pointing with her eyes. It is rather hard to follow unless, like this incident, there is no one else in that general direction. Evan stood next to the lockers at the far end of the hall getting his books. He looked our way as if he felt the stare but continued. "Like, he stared at me like all last week!" Kitty exclaimed. "I think he, like, likes me. Could you like ask him if he will go out with me, like, please?" I looked at her funny. "Come on, Kitty!" I replied. "If he likes you, he will ask you out!" "Like, what if he doesn't?" She cried. "Well, what about Lance?" I asked. "He is old now!" she exclaimed which made me laugh. Amara rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she cried. "I'll go do it!" She marched over to him. I think if it had been someone as sensitive as Bobby was, they would have been scared to see her approach like that but Evan was intrigued. I didn't hear the conversation, but Brad overheard and told me. Amara later confirmed his information. "Hey, Evan, will you go out with one of my friends?" she asked him. He looked past her at me and wrinkled his nose. "I won't go out with one of them but there is someone else," he said slowly. Amara raised a disinterested eyebrow. "Who?" she asked unenthusiastically. "Well," Evan said looking just above her head, "She is brunette, pretty, outgoing, stubborn, and, most importantly, she is standing right in front of me!" Amara looked at him with her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Not wishing to play any kind of game, she asked, "And who would that be?" He wasn't daunted by her roughness. "Well, come on! I am sure you are smart! If I was a nerd, I would be expecting you to say 'Who is Amara?' as your answer, but I am not. All I am looking for is a 'yes,'" he said. Amara took a deep breath and looked back at Kitty and me. She turned back to him. "Fine," she said, trying to hide excitement that was undeniable in her voice. I am sure she was a bit upset, as she told me later, that he had said no to Kitty. I am still happy for her and Evan though! Amara turned back to us, her hair sailing over her shoulder. She looked at us blankly. Kitty jumped up and down in anticipation. Amara bit her bottom lip and Kitty stopped and frowned. Amara cleared her throat. She couldn't manage anything so she shook her head no. Kitty's eyes got wide and she was about to bawl, when Lance strode down the hall. "Kitty?" he asked not finishing his sentence. He obviously wanted to ask her why she looked about to flood the school but he didn't have a chance. Kitty rushed him. She ran into his arms, her hands over her eyes. Her elbows dug into his chest. He grimaced but beared it, only pushing away when Freddy and Tabby came around the corner. Tabby walked right by me but as she did, she said, "Amazing, Amara has a date!" It was kind of harsh but it was Tabby's friendly way of letting me know what just happened. Amara stared at her like, "How could you," but Tabby avoided her eyes. I pulled Amara aside. "What just happened with Evan?" I asked her. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I asked him to go out with her, okay!" Amara exclaimed. "He asked me out, instead!" I said nothing. "What?" she cried. "What did you want me to tell Kitty? 'Hey, I'm sorry but Evan likes me more!' No, I don't think so! She doesn't have to be my friend for me to not want to hurt her!" "I don't want you to!" I retorted. "Okay!" she exclaimed and stalked off. Evan watched her go and followed about three feet behind her around the corner. I had just found myself in one big mess! Kitty would "kill" Amara, Lance would hurt her for wanting to be with someone else, and I would be without friends. I would be all alone. It is rather selfish, I know, but I cannot help it! I folded my arms and sighed, looking at the ground. I mumbled a good-bye to Kitty and walked off. Head down, I went in Amara's direction to get to class more than anything else did. Don't you like how much of a baby I am? I get upset over little things. I adjusted my backpack without looking up. A few steps later, I passed by my classroom on accident and collided with another. This is the romantic part of the day when you run into the man who loves to comfort you! The other wrapped their arms around me. "You okay?" the masculine voice asked. I looked up. As I already hinted, it was Piotr. His brown eyes were full of concern. "Of course I am not okay!" I wanted to say. "Yeah," I ended up saying. He chuckled. "Well, if you are, why did you walk past your classroom?" he asked. I gave him a small smile. "I was thinking," I told him. "What about?" he asked. "Stuff," I said shortly. He nodded like "okay... sure..." He let me go and I entered my English class. My Scottish friend, Brenda, took a seat next to me. "Ye ken what, ye look verra worried!" she told me. I shook my head. "I am fine," I said. "Whate'er," she murmured. Class began and I looked out the window. The birds on a tree right next to the window sang to each other but a larger bird swooped down and attacked one of them. I looked away. It didn't help. "Marianne, what is the gerund in that sentence?" the teacher asked. "Huh?" I said. "Snooping!" Brenda hissed. "Snooping!" I exclaimed. The teacher nodded. "Pay better attention next time!" she said. "Yes, it is snooping!" She continued to talk to the rest of the class. "Thanks," I whispered, leaning towards Brenda. "No problem," she responded. I picked up my pencil and absent-mindedly worked on the worksheet the teacher handed out. "Marianne, 'tis all wrong!" Brenda said. She looked like she would have hit me to knock some sense into me if the teacher hadn't of been there. I held up my head with my hand and erased my answers. Starting over again, I tried to pay it better attention. I did much better this time. The bell rang and I picked up my books and walked out. I traveled down the hall and around the corner. A hand stopped me. "What is wrong?" Amara asked, standing in front of me. "Is me being with Evan upsetting you? Brenda told me how you were in English!" I looked at her with a hurt look. "Hey, Brenda isn't blind! She knows something is going on!" Amara exclaimed. I laughed. "You make it sound like Brenda and I are going out! I am straight, you know!" I said. Amara smiled. "Sometimes I wonder!" she said sarcastically. I made an offended sound and tried to shove her. She laughed and stepped aside. "Amara!" I cried. "What?" she retorted. Evan came and put his hand on her shoulder. "You cheating on me?" he asked. For some reason, Amara didn't get that he was joking too. "No!" she cried defensively. Amara glanced over her shoulder, shoved him into an empty classroom, and shut the door. Kitty strolled down the hallway and spotted me. She rushed up to me. "Have you seen Evan?" she asked. I shook my head. "No," I lied. "Why?" "Oh," she said, "I just wanted to ask him myself!" I laughed and sent a nervous glance to the classroom. "So that hour ago when Lance and you were an item again is over?" I asked. "We never were," she told me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, like I said, I haven't seen him!" I exclaimed. "But, Lance and you are perfect for each other!" Kitty gave me a skeptical look and gave me a wave good-bye as she continued down the hall. Amara and Evan came out of the classroom. Now, it was my turn to give someone a skeptical look. Evan's shirt was a bit ruffled and Amara's hair was out of place. Amara saw my face, laughed, and shook her head. Evan took her hand and they walked off. "Oh shit!" I heard him exclaim and he rushed back around the corner. His cheeks flushed as he rushed back to Amara who had her head peaked out from around the corner. He had forgotten his skateboard in the empty classroom. Later that day at the "base," I had some popcorn because I hadn't had much for lunch while I watched a chick-flick with Kitty, Jubilee, and Rahne. Rogue was going to be mad for she had asked for us to wait for her but we were rather impatient. It was a bootlegged movie that one of Kitty's friend's friends had gotten. It was "Jersey Girl." Piotr came up behind the couch and put his hands on my shoulders. Rogue was expected back any moment so we were a bit jumpy. Given that information, I bet you can guess I jumped. The girls laughed at me but I blushed. "Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked. I glanced at the movie as Ben Afflek said, "Come back, come back with a ring!" "Sure," I said, although I would have rather watched the movie. He took my hand and we walked outside. The trees moved softly in the wind. A flower sailed down in the wind and landed on my foot. "You know Syren?" he asked. I nodded. I was thinking how he was going to go on about her and how much he likes her. They are rather mean thoughts but I couldn't help them. It was my way of being upset from being away from the movie. "Well, you know... we're over," he said, looking straight ahead, giving me only a slight glance. "Yeah," I said. "Well..." he said trailing off. "Well?" He looked at me with a loss for words. Instead of answering my question or continuing, he pointed to a tree. "Remember?" he said simply. I laughed. "Yeah," I replied. "We had a nice time," he said. I laughed and shook my head. "We didn't do anything!" I told him. "I know..." I sighed. "Piotr, are you trying to tell me something?" I asked. He averted my eyes. "What?" I asked. He still didn't make eye contact or say anything. "Piotr, I am not a patient person," I told him. "From what I know, you are!" He exclaimed. I laughed. "Then you don't really know me!" I replied. He moved a bit closer and squeezed my hand. "I would like to," he said. We stopped walking and he stood in front of me. He took a step closer and I didn't back off. He leaned closer. I turned my head and looked parallel to his left shoulder. "Would you now?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. Piotr cupped his hand underneath my chin and turned my head towards him. He searched my eyes. "You know I do," he said. I looked up at him. Well, he isn't that much taller than I am but yeah. I was at a loss for words and bit my bottom lip. I smiled and looked at the sky above him. My heart did loops. His hand moved to my cheek and he kissed me. It was my journey to blissful happiness. A warm sensation spread through my body. The world was black on the underside of my eyelids but I did not need to open them to see his face. My feet felt stuck to the ground. I found myself standing there, looking at him with half-closed eyes as I recovered the movement of my legs. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help it but I started laughing. He looked a bit hurt so I held out my hand to show him it wasn't him. He took it and we walked back inside. As he "escorted" me back to the living room, it wasn't hard to tell Rogue was there. In the living room, I noticed Rogue had taken my popcorn, which I didn't mind too much. The video was back to where it had been right before I left. Jubilee gave me a look of anguish. All over her face, "I can't believe she is doing this to me" was written. I laughed. "See you tomorrow!" Piotr whispered in my ear. I giggled. "You assume too much," I told him. "At least I am not wrong," he responded and kissed me. He blushed and stopped it quite short when Kitty made a kissing noise. I didn't see the look on his face, but as he went away, the back of his neck was flushed red. "Aw!" Rahne exclaimed. I blushed. "Shut up!" Rogue cried and rewound the tap to the part before we had started talking. "Oh! I am sorry Rogue! You're quite touchy today! Something happen with Remy?" I said feeling spiteful for some reason. "No," she retorted, not looking from the screen. "Does his being gay offend you?" I taunted. Before she could respond, Bobby and Brad walked in. "Does my nationality offend you?" Bobby asked. "Bobby, like, it isn't a race!" Kitty exclaimed. "Is it?" I shook my head. "Oh," he said. 


	7. Chapter 6: A European Chance

Chapter 6: A European Chance  
  
A FLOWER Europe, give me a flower for your countries. Give me one for love, To fly with a dove. One for hope, So I might not mope. One for faith, So that in you, I might find it. One for chance, So that with that special one, I might dance. Europe, give me a flower for your countries.  
  
As you have found out, Kitty is very persuasive when it comes to adults. She wanted a vacation and gave us all one! She convinced professor Xavior that we all deserve a spring break vacation. Upon request, he asked where and she said Europe. Kitty was hoping to go to England and see Orlando Bloom. I don't think she realized it wouldn't happen but oh well. Ian and Xavior did not want to go. They said they were quite busy. Ian had taken Brad's discovery and was working on it, developing it more. Scott, Jean, and Ororo had excuses too. Jean actually really wanted to go but Scott whispered something in her ear and she went "Oh! I am sorry but I can't!" Logan ended up being our "tour guide" even though he didn't know almost anything about Europe. As a matter of fact, he booked plane tickets that went to Greece instead of starting in England, which was cheaper. The people who went were Rogue, Jamie, Kitty, Jubilee, Rahne, Bobby, Brad, Ray, Syren, Tabby, Kurt, Evan, Amara, Sam, Piotr, and I. Of course, Logan went but it was already a bit obvious he was going. That made Jubilee really happy. She did have a crush on him. She giggled quite a lot around him but I don't think he really noticed. Kitty got a bit carried away and packed too much. She packed a bathing suit, three robes, two pairs of slippers, three pairs of tennis shoes, two pairs of sandals, sixteen shirts, ten pairs of jeans, five skirts, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, nail supplies, extra hair supplies, six cameras, and picture frames. She managed to fit in into five suitcases. Logan, of course, disapproved and I managed to trim her stuff down into two suitcases. I, myself, only needed my backpack and one suitcase to fit everything in but oh well. I don't know how they managed to pay for the trip but I know I could not have with my mother being dead and not knowing who my father was. I mean, they wouldn't get some family to pay for their child and then an extra thousand for me! I am also sure they probably didn't have enough money to pay for a few of us to go! "Like, what should I wear?" Kitty asked me on the day we were leaving. I laughed. "Just wear whatever you want!" I told her. Kitty apparently wanted more of an answer. She went and asked other people including Evan. Luckily, Amara had already left his room when Kitty went there. I felt like playing detective. "Amara, what were you doing in Evan's room?" I asked. She looked at me and burst out laughing. "You think I slept with him?" she exclaimed. "Come on, Marianne! What do a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" "I wouldn't know," I said. "They make out but it is not like having sex!" Amara told me. "God! When you become a mother, your children are going to hate you at age five when they have a friend of the opposite sex!"Piotr came up behind me. "Are you ready?" he asked me. The thing I said next made me feel really stupid. "No! I am not even married yet!" I exclaimed, thinking he was talking about children. Amara and he laughed. "No! Are you ready to go!" he said. I blushed. "Oh..." I said. "Then, yes, I am ready to go!" Amara was still giggling softly to herself in the airport. People thought it was weird to see so many teenagers with only one adult who wasn't that responsible. We waited for about an hour waiting to get on the plane. The plane ride was about twelve hours long! It was a long time on the plane but Piotr didn't mind. He said it was a lot longer to o to Russia. It made me laugh because his accent really came out when he said "Russia." A few of us swapped seats to sit next to each other. Coincidentally, Amara and Evan were already sitting together, Amara with the window seat. Kitty swapped with Ray and sat on the other side of Evan. There were televisions on the seats in front of us so we could watch what we wanted. I watched "Fifty First Dates" and hen "School of Rock" before I fell asleep on Piotr's shoulder. I don't think I really dreamed but I know my ears popped and I woke up. His head had now sagged not mine as he too fell into slumber. I could see his reflection in the little television that was now turned off. He looked so cherubic asleep. A ding went off that woke Piotr up. The seat belt sign had gone back on. A baby began to cry loudly and a stewardess walked by with a troubled expression. My heart raced. "Please stay buckled. We are about to land!" A voice said. I let out a laugh. I had thought we were going to crash. Piotr looked at me with an eyebrow raised but said nothing. 


End file.
